


Say It Aloud

by Daisy_Morgan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Crack, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan
Summary: The guys dress up in some weird costumes, LOL.





	Say It Aloud

The guys sat at the kitchen table in Hutch's apartment and began to remove the containers of takeout Chinese food from the large paper bag.

Then Starsky started pointing at the bag and laughing.

"What's so funny, Gordo?" asked Hutch, following Starsky's gaze towards the bag.

"Look what it says!" said Starsky.

Printed on the side of the bag were two words. Starsky and Hutch both read the words aloud at the same time.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and before either of them could say anything else, Starsky turned into a shorter version of himself, approximately one inch high, while Hutch turned into a Siberian Husky (normal-sized).

The next day, when the partners failed to show up at Metro, Dobey began to get concerned. He called them on the police radio but there was no answer. Then he called both their apartments and there was no answer there either.

Next, Dobey called Huggy to see if he'd heard from them, but he had not. But he promised to put the word out on the street for any information he could find.

Anxious and frustrated, Dobey drove past Starsky's treehouse but neither of their cars were there. Then he drove past Venice Place and was surprised to see both Starsky's Torino and Hutch's Galaxie parked out front. He suddenly began to panic, worried that something had happened to them. His imagination presented a horrible scenario to him: that someone bent on vengeance had somehow managed to incapacitate or kill his beloved detectives.

He ran up the stairs and pounded on the door. When there was no answer, he tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. Inside he found a large furry dog with blue eyes and a big fluffy tail, but no signs of Starsky or Hutch. Chinese food containers rested casually on the table while others were scattered on the floor along with scraps of food. Apparently the dog had managed to reach some of the food and had pulled it off the table. An empty, large paper bag lay sideways and ripped on the floor beside the table.

Dobey couldn't figure out where the dog had come from or where his detectives had gone.

As he walked to his car he heard the dispatcher calling him on the police radio. Huggy had been desperately trying to reach him.

"Yeah Huggy, go ahead," said Dobey.

"Captain, you're never gonna believe what the story is goin' around the streets, I mean, it's completely messed up, but...."

Dobey interrupted him. "Huggy, just get to the point!"

"That's what I was tryin' to do. See, a man named Golden was asking around for a hitman, saying he wanted to put a hit out on two cops. I think he meant Starsky and Hutch, on account of the words on the bag."

"What words? What bag?" asked Dobey?

"Well, rumor has it that this Golden fella found the services of a woman who claims to be a witch and who practices black magic. Like with a bubbling cauldron, and eye of newt, toe of frog, all that jazz. And that she conjured up some words on a paper bag and then cast a spell on it."

"Spell? What kind of spell?" asked Dobey.

"I don't know exactly, but the spell would be triggered when the words were read aloud."

"Huggy, what the hell are you talking about? You're not making any sense!"

"I know Captain, but that's what I was told. I don't remember exactly what the words were, but I think they were something like SPORTY and HEAVY. No, that's not it, maybe SHIRLEY and HERBIE? No, that's not right, either. Now what were those words?"

Dobey was getting more and more impatient. He told Huggy if he remembered the words, to call him at Hutch's place. Then he went back upstairs and walked over to the table. As the dog leaned against him and licked his hand, Dobey spied the bag lying next to him on the floor and bent down. As he got closer, he noticed something small and blue on the floor. He picked it up and saw that it was a tiny blue sneaker with white stripes. He looked at it curiously and then looked at the bag.

Two words were printed on the side:

SHORTY

HUSKY

Then he picked up the phone and called Huggy. "Um, Huggy, you're never gonna believe this, but......."

=======================

Starsky woke up and called Hutch.

"Yeah, what is it?" said Hutch, sleepy and annoyed.

"Hutch, I just had the weirdest dream!"

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> _Double, double, toil and trouble;_   
_Fire burn, and cauldron bubble._   
_Eye of newt and toe of frog,_   
_Wool of bat and tongue of dog,_   
_Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,_   
_Lizard's leg and howlet's wing,_   
_For a charm of powerful trouble,_   
_Like a hell-broth boil and bubble._
> 
> =======================  
If this story seems like it was written by a 12-year old, it was. Well, to be specific, I wrote it, but my son came up with the basic idea after seeing SHORTY and HUSKY printed on the side of the Chinese takeout food we brought home last week. Knowing how obsessed I am with the show, he began calling the guys by their new names and jokingly said I should write a story about how Starsky becomes short and Hutch turns into a dog and nobody can find them. He liked the idea because they could both be gone forever, since he absolutely hates that I'm obsessed with the show and the characters and is constantly mocking me.
> 
> So after enduring yet another joke about their names for the gazillionth time this week, I finally sat down and wrote the story. My son came up with the title.


End file.
